


Death of My Everything

by BuckFitches



Category: Home Beyond, Original Work
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Luca gets Rags to open up, M/M, Repressed Memories, Touch-Starved, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Rags and Luca have a talk. Old wounds are opened back up.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Stokely "Rags" Kross/Luca Silva





	1. Chapter 1

It took a moment for Rags to sit up slowly. He was quiet as he let the question sit in his thoughts before slowly nodding, giving two small nods. Luca hummed softly before standing close enough to give Rags a hand up off the stool.

“C’mon sleepyhead. We should probably get out of this cold.” Luca murmured, letting Rags lead them both to the smaller tent on the outer rim of their makeshift camp they had been sleeping at for the past day or so.

As Rags ducked into the tent, he held the flap open so Luca could step in behind him.

The interior of the tent had a small chest in the back wall, two sleeping rolls, and a small canvas bag for Luca's tools and his gear, plus a box of some extra bullets for Rags.

When Rags looked at Luca after slowly kneeling on his bed roll it gave a pang in Luca's chest. Rags may have been money greedy, but this look of meager valuables gave a greater explanation than anything else anyone had come up with. As the bandit lowered himself closer to the ground, he made sure not to let his twin handguns dangle from their holsters, treating them with the upmost of care at all times.

Luca had noticed just much Rags seemed to value those revolvers. Luca had _also_ noticed the way that Rags would hold the guns close to his chest whenever he thought nobody was watching. Similar to how a spoiled child would protect their toybox, or rather, how a hungry predator stands guard over a fresh kill. 

_It's almost like he's scared that someone will come and take them from him._

Rags began to speak just then, "Well four-eyes, you said you wanted to talk-" he lost his words for a second as he sat on his ass, quickly peeling off his combat boots to reveal one sock with a hole in the arch, the other with some mending at the heel.

"-Let's talk then. Better make it snappy too, 'fore I change my mind about this shit." He grouched with a huff, placing his boots to the side by the sleeping-bag. 

Luca followed what Rags did, sitting down and yanking his own shoes off, sitting cross-legged with his jean clad knee touching Rags's own. It was silent between them, hearing each other's soft breaths as camp moved around them, voices distinct but indecipherable.

"Look dude, I don't know how to make you feel better, at least not completely. But what _I do_ know is... that you need someone to at least have a sit with you and talk to you. I-" Luca was cut off just then before he could continue. Rags had leaned in suddenly, pressed his forehead to Luca's shoulder, and let a shuddering breath out as quietly as he could.

That in itself was a step forward to Luca that thing were progressing. Luca knew what silent crying looked like, he had done it himself more times than he'd liked to admit, and the younger male could tell that was exactly what his friend was doing right now.

Luca brought his hand from resting between his thighs, where his legs left a gap down to the bed roll, letting it shift to just behind Rags and hover at his back. The soft broken exhales of breath had Luca gripping Rags's side tightly and pulling the bandit in close to his own side, semi-tucking their hands into his body. 

It damn near broke Luca's fucking heart to see this.

Despite the complete personality change, and the plethora of fucked up shit that he had witnessed Rags do recently, this was _still_ his childhood best friend. His childhood best friend who, despite all of his postering, was clearly holding in his feelings and needed someone to help.

And Luca figured it wasn't just touch starvation that had Rags all torn up like this, he had an idea that there was something much more at play.

Something that Rags had clearly buried deep long, long ago. Someone who had been described as " _soulless_ " wouldn't look as empty and defeated as Rags was looking right now.

Rags shivered hard in Luca's hold, let out a soft exhale before trying to get a hold on his breathing, clearly fighting back his emotions still. Stubborn to his very core of his being.

"It isn't weakness to feel pain, _Stokely_." Luca murmured softly, riskily choosing to address his friend by his birthname this time. To his surprise though, Rags didn't bother correcting him over it, rather opting to keep his eyes peeled at the ground.

_Okay, that's good. I might be making progress here._

"You really shouldn't hold your feelings inside. There is a reason why you always see me writing in my journal." Luca sighed heavily, letting the stream of hot air ruffle the bits of Rags's hair that wasn't covered by his bandana. His mind wandered to all the times Rags seemed far away in his own mind while they had been out and about these last few days.

Just then, Luca rubbed his thumb over the patch of skin he could reach as Rags held his arm hostage.

"Dude, _please_ open up to me. I want to help you. I'm your friend, remember? You can be honest with me." Luca murmured right by Rags's ear, trying to soothe him even further.

Just then, as if a lightbulb had been turned on, Rags's eyes lit up for a brief second and he mumbled something quickly.

" _Iwasmoslested_."

It was quick and jumbled, but Luca had picked up enough on it. It had sounded like Rags had said...

"You were..what?"

Rags brought his knees up then, having a single hand go into his dirty hair and grip the locks, creating a ball to hold himself together. The bandit titled his head just at Luca's worried gaze, eyes red and baggy.

" _Booker_. He molested me."

Holy shit.

_Oh my..god._

Rags just sat there for the next moment, his body hoarse and exhausted from everything. Luca didn't know how long it had been, only that it felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs.

His mind was going a thousand miles per hour honestly, he didn't know what could he say in response to _that?_

How could anyone?

He had known that Rags had been through a lot in the past half-decade, that much was painfully obvious, but Luca had no fucking clue that Rags had endured something so awful.

Something so... _horrible._

_Jesus Stokely. I had no idea...._

When Rags's heavy breathing had calmed down a tad, Luca spoke among the trembles.

"Well, do you-" He slipped up, his thoughts unclear and messy, "...-Do you wanna talk about it further? I mean, that's some pretty _heavy_ shit..." Luca pressed his forehead to the back of Rags's head while he awaited a response, letting his hot breath rush over Rags's slightly exposed neck.

Rags didn’t say anything else, but he did wiggle out of Luca’s hold; “ _Not really._ Besides _, It's_ time for my smoke break anyways.”

Still worried, Luca attempted to get up to follow, but Rags stopped him with a sharp glare.

"Don't try and follow me either, alright? I wanna be alone for a sec." Rags’s voice was raw, stripped, and sounded sore.

He didn’t even bother to look at Luca again as he got up from off the floor and stepped out from the tent. 


	2. Part II

Instead of answering, Rags changed his position. He moved to lay next to him, his leg draped over Luca’s. His hand continued lower still, past his stomach, down further into the trimmed hair of his groin. 

Luca’s breathing got shallow, and he whined under his breath.

“Mhmmm, that's what I like to hear.” Rags teased smugly, removing his hand long enough for him to lick his palm. Luca did his best to commit that image to memory. 

The engineer spread his legs a little as Rags dipped back down under his smiley-face boxers. Luca felt as Rags wrapped a hand around his length, his grip firm but gentle. 

“That feelin' good?”

Luca nodded, his mouth too dry to respond. It felt weird, having someone else do this to him. Rags’ fingers were calloused yet somehow so soft. He tried not to chase the feeling already building in the pit of his stomach. He arched his back, tilting his head upwards. His moans were truncated and breathy.

He really was a rookie when it came to stuff like this.

“Moan for me again.” Rags placed a kiss on the side of his neck, almost in the same spot where his birthmark was. Luca did as requested, shuttering out a high-pitched whine. 

Rags placed another kiss further over, sucking at the skin slightly. His hand picked up the pace and he tightened his grip a little more. He was far too good at this. The feeling that Luca had tried to ignore below his stomach came barreling to satisfaction all too quickly.

“Wait, I think that I'm gonna- ” Was all Luca could get out before he moaned ever so softly. He brought a finger up to his mouth and bit down on it. The nerdy boy shook as he climaxed, curling his toes and gripping the bedroll. It felt as if all the tension from the week's worth of stress had just melted away. 

“ _Sorry._ I tried to hold back, but I couldn't stop it...” He breathed raggedly, even as he was coming down. Though he knew it was only because of his lack of experience, Luca still hated being the one who'd always go over the edge first.

“It's cool, Luca.” Rags said softly. “Quit overthinkin' everything so much.’’ He waited for Luca’s breathing to slow, then he gave him one last tug before finding a tissue to wipe his hand off with.

Luca watched him clean his hand off. He heeded the words and what they meant.

“Okay. I will.”

Rags smirked, all-knowingly. “Good then. Can't have my homie doubting himself when I'm 'posed to be toughening him up.”

“Is _that_ what you've been doing?"

“Pretty much.” Rags tossed the tissues to the corner of the tent. He figured they would need it again eventually.

* * *

  
It felt nice, wrapped up with him like this, the rain coming down outside. Even feeling Rags’ cool damp hair on his face was nice. Luca's hands slipped under the bandit's thin pair of old boxers, Rags gasping at his cold touch.

“Luca, your hands.” He complained.

“Sorry, let me try and warm them up.” Luca pulled them out and rubbed them together.

After warming them up, he put them back on the bandit's skin. “Better?”

“Yeah, much better.” Rags breathed, arching his back into Luca’s touch. 

“I'm happy that you're the first guy to be doing this with me.” Luca admitted shyly as he placed kisses down his chest.

"Fuckin' softie." Rags scoffed behind his breath, but Luca knew there wasn't any true malice behind it. So instead of just ribbing him back, the engineer just continued on with his current motions.

Feeling Luca's teeth graze his bare skin again, Rags quivered as he held in laughter. 

Luca noticed. “Is the bandit king really this ticklish?”

“Duh,” He admitted through strained chuckles. “But I’mma tear you a new asshole if you blab off to anyone!”

“I won't say a word. Your secret is safe with me.” And that was true. Luca wanted to preserve this wonderful secret between them. Wanted to encase it in amber. Carve it in stone.

Anything to make this precious little moment last forever. 

Right now, it felt like all the troubles of the last few days weren't so important after all. Luca didn't need anyone else in the world besides his best friend.

As long as he had him, there was nothing else that mattered.

Luca went back up to kiss Rags on his scarred chin, hands sloping down his lanky frame further.

Now was the tricky part. Breaking the kiss, he spit into his hand. It was much less sensual than when Rags did it.

“Amateur.” Rags quipped, watching Luca curl his hand around the spit.

“Sorry, still learning.” Luca said, a little embarrassed. He adjusted his position to lay next to Rags. He propped himself up on his elbow, sticking his hand down the front of the bandit's underwear. He wrapped his hand around him, then looked down to see his friend in his entirety.

Rags had decent size as it seemed, and there was far less scars on this part of his body compared to the rest of him.

“ _Wow_.” Luca uttered under a blush, giving Rags a smirk.

“Like what you see?”

“Yes. _Very_ much so.” Luca said, as he ran his hand up and down on it. It seemed pretty simple thus far, the motions were familiar, not too unlike how he did it alone. 

Despite wanting to keep up with the ruse, Rags inhaled sharply. “Keep doin' that. You're pleasin' me real good."

At the sound of the bandit's encouragement, Luca made sure to keep his grip the same, although he twisted his hand slightly, just to experiment if Rags liked it as much as he did--

“Mhmm, _don't_ twist your hand like that though.”

“Sorry, won't do it again.” He moved closer to Rags, kissing at his neck. He moved up to his earlobe, flicking it with his tongue. The bandit gasped.

“Luca--” Rags spoke up just then, half-lidded eyes shimmering. “Do my nipples too...”

Luca felt sheepish. How could he forget one of the most sensitive areas on the body? He took a hand across Rags's chest and found one of his targets.

"Hhmmm” Rags groaned as he thrusted into Luca's hand a little. “Now squeeze them shits'.”

Luca moved back over to his ear, nibbling it slightly. Through his thin fingers, he pinched his friend's nipple with more force. At the sensation, Rags moaned quietly. 

Luca was learning so much tonight. He even felt a little proud.

He tightened his grip around Rags's erection slightly, his pace flagging a bit as a result.

“Luca, _faster_ _._ ”

“Of course.” Luca moved to suck at Rags’ neck to reassure him and calm him down. He lightly bit his skin, scraping his teeth against his neck.

Rags shivered slightly. That apparently seemed to do the job. Luca got into a pattern of biting and sucking, his hand was moving at a consistent pace while the other one worked on Rags's achingly hard nipples.

He was using all the little tricks and things that Rags had taught him thus far, and was putting it to good use.

After some time passed (including Luca needing to spit in his hand again once his grip went dry), Rags was just about there. He felt the heat build up in his groin and dissipate.

“ _Ah shit_ , I'm fuckin' close--” The bandit said softly, hand holding the back of Luca’s neck. 

“It's okay." The brown hair boy reassured. _"I'm here_ and I've got you.”

Luca placed a kiss on Rags's forehead, aiding his friend through his impending climax. It wasn't long at all then.

 _“Fuck...”_ Rags arched his back, groaning slightly as he reached the peak of his pleasure. Surprisingly, he still didn't make much noise, even as he was mid-orgasm. 

The hand on the back of Luca’s neck was in a death grip and Rags's breathing was heavy, holding back his groans within himself.

Signs of always being forced to be quiet his whole life. The life of an orphan.

Luca understood and didn't question it.

Instead, he kissed Rags softly as he came down, stroking his friend's back as he rode out the aftershocks.

Luca took his messy hand off of him, trying to find the pack of tissues.

“The corner.” He heard Rags say. His voice sounded soft and calm. A far-cry from the intense rasp that it normally was.

“Thanks.”

Luca snatched one of them just then, wiping off his hand. He looked back at Rags, who was already in the process of putting back on his tattered jeans.

He put the pack of tissues back in the corner. “You know, we could just leave our things out in the rain to let them wash--”

“And let some shitbag come and jack all my clothes while I'm sleeping? Nah, fuck that.” Rags shook his head.

He scooted over on the bedroll and patted the spot next to him. “Better to just leave 'em on.”

The engineer didn't bother to object any further. Adjusting his glasses, Luca crawled back to Rags on the bedroll. He faced him as he laid down.

He had to know.

“So, um, how did I do?”

The bandit took a moment to ponder before answering.

“Well," Rags began, eyes seeming more tired than before. "Either it’s been way too fuckin' long since I got a load off, or it was really good.”

“Or both.” Luca smiled.

Rags smiled back. “Maybe."


End file.
